Move Along
by flamehaze-shana
Summary: Al fin la BBA realiza un nuevo torneo de Beyblade después de lo ocurrido con BEGA hace tres años, pero, ¿porqué Takao no se presentó a dicho campeonato? Será eso lo que tendrán que descubrir Rei, Kai y Max. TakaoxOC TakaoxKai FRIENDSHIP R and Ronegainanod
1. La razon que no llega

Hola amigos! Bueno yo se que tengo por ahí otra historia que terminar, pero ustedes si son escritores podrán comprender que muchas ideas llegan de repente y deben ser plasmadas en papel antes de que la inspiración se vaya, así que no me maten por eso-su TwT. Bueno en fin esta historia la tengo en mi mente desde hace mucho y por fin la estoy escribiendo, espero que no tenga muchos capítulos, y se que tal vez este un poco pesado de leer, pero les suplico que no se rindan y sigan adelante-nanoda XDD

En esta historia mi mosho Takao es el protagonista y aunque no es yaoi si es un TakaoxKai friendship, si si AMISTAD nada más-su.

Disclaimer: Beyblade ni sus sexys personajes me pertenecen, pero bueno dicen que hay algo que se llama esperanza-noda… TwT

Ah por cierto toda la historia ser en Kai's POV w y si no entendieron (que no creo si son adictos a los fanfics como yo) es que esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Kai (Kai's Point Of View … 1 2 3 OOOOOOHHHH… todos los días se aprende algo nuevo) PERO YA BASTA. ¡¡¡Empecemos-nanoda!

Move Along

Capitulo 1.- La razón que no llega

Ya han pasado 3 años desde la batalla contra BEGA. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, y como era de esperarse la BBA tardo en recuperarse de aquél tremendo golpe que recibió, haciendo que el campeonato mundial fuera reabierto hasta apenas el año pasado. Pero lo más intrigante de todo esto fue que cierto campeón reinante no se apareció a dicho torneo, lo cual para todos fue como una pequeña apuñalada, y lo peor de todo fue que no se apareció en todo un año mas sino para anunciar sus disculpas públicamente pero sin dar explicaciones, lo cual a todos nos tiene intrigados. Si es difícil que yo pueda admitir que estoy intrigado, pero así es, y más que nada porque pensé que sería el año en que por fin podría superarme a mi mismo y esto no me tiene nada contento.

Es por eso que en estos momentos, y después de que termino el torneo, Rei, Max y yo nos dirigimos al dojo para descubrir finalmente esa pequeña GRAN razón por la cual Takao Kinomiya tres veces campeón mundial de Beyblade, no asistió a un torneo mundial.

El ambiente entre nosotros es tenso, no porque hubiera esa rivalidad entre nosotros, sino porque todos ya queríamos saber la razón de Takao, así que todo el camino fue silencioso, pero bueno es algo que a mi me gusta, ya que otras veces eran Takao y Max quienes ponían el desorden, sacándome de mis cabales. Si definitivamente esto esta mal…

-Llegamos- dijo Rei sacándome de mis pensamientos.

El dojo Kinomiya, tantos recuerdos me trae… ja, no puedo creer que dijera eso, parezco un viejo melancólico, pero al parecer no soy el único pues aquí en la entrada estamos los tres mirando el dojo sin dar un paso. ¿Tienen miedo? Al parecer yo soy el que siempre da el primer paso. Me apresuré a caminar y toque la puerta esperando que Takao fuera el que la abriera, pero no fue así pues fue el abuelo quien la abrió, y al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-¡Muchachos! Que gusto me da verlos- dijo con su sonrisa típica de los Kinomiya

-Abuelo, ha pasado largo tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos- dijo Max sonriéndole de vuelta

-Es cierto, pero que hago, pasen no se queden ahí- dijo el anciano y fue así que por fin pudimos entrar a la residencia.

Adentro todo parecía más callado de lo normal, era un ambiente extraño para ese lugar, podríamos decir que se había convertido en un lugar lúgubre. Nos dirigimos hacía la sala y nos sentamos ahí.

-Supongo que han venido ver al pequeñín- BINGO, y pensar que aunque Takao tiene 18 años le siga diciendo pequeñín

-Así es, creo que ya te imaginarás porque- dijo Max con cierto dejo de melancolía. Después de todo Max y Takao eran muy unidos y pienso que al rubio le ha de haber afectado más que a los demás el hecho de que Takao no se presentara sin decir ni siquiera porque.

-Bueno pues lamento decirles que el pequeño no esta en casa pero no creo que tarde en regresar, mientras tanto traeré algo de beber para que me cuenten como les fue en este torneo- dijo el abuelo levantándose para ir a la cocina.

Pareciera que un tipo de fuerza extraña no quisiera que habláramos con Takao, pero tengo que saber a como de lugar, no importa si espero toda una vida.

Cuando el abuelo se fue Rei y Max intercambiaron miradas, me puedo dar cuenta que piensan lo mismo que yo, es extraño este ambiente y el abuelo por alguna razón no es el mismo tampoco.

-Servido muchachillos- dijo el abuelo con una bandeja de limonadas

-Abuelo, ¿sucede algo malo?- pregunto Rei

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- ajá ese no era el abuelo Kinomiya que yo conozco

-Pues digamos que...- comenzó Max sin saber como seguir exactamente

-Vayamos al grano, ¿que sucede aquí abuelo, porque tanto misterio?- dije ya desesperándome.

-Bueno creo que no soy el indicado para responder a esa pregunta Kai, me temo que tendrán que esperar a que el pequeño llegue para recibir la respuesta que quieren… solo les digo que me alegra demasiado que estén aquí, Takao los va a necesitar mucho- bueno ciertamente esa última frase no me la esperaba, ¿a qué se refiere con eso? Esto no me huele bien.

Ante la respuesta del abuelo todos quedamos callados sin saber como continuar, era un ambiente muy pesado, hasta que se oyó la puerta abrirse.

-Abuelo ya estoy en casa- aleluya, al fin la respuesta había llegado en la figura de un chico de 18 años, tez morena, cabello azul y ojos carmín que paso por el pasillo sin siquiera voltear a ver la sala donde nos encontrábamos, realmente se veía distraído, como sumiso en sus pensamientos

-Oye amiguito no tan rápido tienes visitas- dijo el abuelo levantándose. Pude oír como las pisadas de Takao se detenían para luego oírse hacía donde estábamos, y todos vimos la cabeza de Takao asomarse por el borde de la puerta

-Chicos- dijo con algo se sorpresa, pero para mi que, siendo como es él generalmente, me esperaba una sonrisa al vernos, la cual no llego.

-Yo los dejo- el abuelo cerró la puerta detrás suyo al salir

Otra vez el maldito silencio. Durante este lapso de tiempo me pude dar el lujo de analizar a mi antiguo rival y ver los cambios que el tiempo había hecho con él. Había crecido bastante, y sus facciones cambiaron de las de un niño a las de un adolescente serio y maduro, es increíble que yo diga eso sabiendo el historial de este sujeto el cual es todo menos maduro y serio. Sus ropas habían cambiado también, ya no eran las ropas de colores neón que a todos nos dejo con las pupilas deshechas alguna vez, no ahora consistían en un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra con una camisa de manga corta roja encima, y su gorra preferida había desaparecido también, dejando ver que su cabello estaba un poco más corto. Al ver sus brazos me di cuenta que al fin se había dado a la tarea de hacer ejercicio, me imagino que Kyouju tuvo que ver con algo de eso. Pero ver sus ojos fue lo que más me impresiono. En ellos ya no existía ese pequeño fuego que lo caracterizara, no, en ellos había algo que no como describirlo… ¿tristeza? Tal vez.

-Hola viejo, hace tiempo que no te vemos- dijo Max con una sonrisa forzada. Puedo darme cuenta que el también noto ese cambio en los ojos del dragón

-Es cierto, ya son 3 años- dijo Takao y se sentó en un sillón –Chicos, se porque están aquí- dijo volteando a ver a la nada, como si no quisiera cruzar mirada con nosotros

-Bueno entonces si lo sabes dínoslo- dijo Rei calmadamente, a lo cual Takao cerró los ojos

-Es que no puedo- ¿No puedes? No me interesa dinos.

-¿Por qué no puedes?- dijo Max preocupado. Creo que tendré que intervenir si no se lo sacan pronto

-Porque no quiero pensar en eso por ahora-

Vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba, ya estoy harto de tanto misterio, pero si el chico esta sufriendo por ese algo, será mejor esperar.

-Entendemos- dije levantándome- Bueno pues cuando estés listo escucharemos tu respuesta- me dirigí hacía la puerta pero podía sentir la mirada de Takao en mi espalda, así que me gire a verlo y pude ver una cara tan extraña, ese dejo de tristeza se había incrementado, y eso no era normal en él

-Perdóname Kai… perdónenme, se que les debo una explicación pero… es solo que…- dijo el joven extraño mientras miraba al suelo. Y digo joven extraño porque ese no es Takao, no, Takao no esta triste, Takao no puede estar triste… ¿por qué me cuesta trabajo aceptar que si puede estarlo?

-Beybatallemos- a este comentario todos volteamos a ver a Rei quien se encontraba mirando la pared como si fuera lo más interesante, pero, ¿por qué en un momento como este se le ocurre eso?

-Pero Rei…- dijo Max no convencido pero Rei se levantó antes de que pudiera terminar

-Beybatallemos para que Takao despeje su mente- dijo Rei sonriéndole a Takao. Vaya no esperaba menos de Rei para sacarnos del apuro, este tipo si que sabe lidiar con este tipo de situaciones.

Takao le devolvió la sonrisa y se levanto para después mostrar un poco de su viejo modo de ser.

-Solo no me reclamen cuando los venza, saben no habré ido a este torneo pero no significa que no he practicado lo suficiente para seguir siendo el campeón el próximo año- y ahí estaba finalmente lo que llegue a pensar que no volvería a ver desde que Takao llego, la típica sonrisa burlona. Por aluna razón extraña me hizo sentir aliviado de una tensión invisible, así que sonreí y los seguí hacía el patio donde se encontraba el Beyestadio.

Uno a uno sacamos nuestros blades y fuimos beybatallando hasta que el sol se empezara a ocultar. Durante ese rato Takao parecía haber vuelto a la realidad, y debo decir que me hizo descartar todo mal que le pudiera haber pasado. Estábamos a punto de entrar nuevamente a la casa cuando…

-Takao- se oyó una voz femenina a lo que todos volteamos a ver de quien se trataba, y fue nuestra sorpresa encontrar a una joven de nuestra edad con el cabello aguamarina largo suelto hasta media espalda, tez demasiado pálida y ojos violeta, sin duda una linda chica, y para que yo lo diga ya es demasiado. Pero algo no andaba bien con esa chica, y es que miraba hacía nuestra dirección con semblante triste, ese semblante que me hizo recordar al Takao de hace unas horas y me hizo voltear a ver al chico quien tenía la misma cara.

Si no estoy loco, que realmente creo no estarlo, podríamos estar más cerca de la verdad de lo que esperábamos.

Continuará…

Bueno ahí ta, espero que les haya gustado. Espero leer muy pronto sus reviews, sean amables conmigo porfis-su. Matta ne-nanoda!


	2. Reparar

Hola aquí traigo el segundo capitulo-su. Espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias a las pocas personas que han dejado reviews TwT, lo aprecio de verdad.

Disclaimer: Bla bla bla Beyblade no me pertenece-su bla bla bla sueños-nanoda bla bla Takao Aoki bla bla

¡EMPECEMOS-NANODA!

Move Along

Capitulo 2.- Reparar

La chica ya antes mencionada causo esa reacción rara en Takao, el dejo de tristeza se hizo presente nuevamente y por alguna razón, empiezo a pensar que ella podría ser la causa, y no me gusta nada. Digo no es como si Takao me gustara, no no, no he llegado a eso aun, pero, si esta chica hizo que el campeón defensor no asistiera a un evento tan importante eso si me puede crispar lo suficiente como para sentir mi sangre hervir. Calmate Hiwatari, estas precipitándote a los hechos.

-Disculpen chicos, necesito hablar con ella- dijo Takao antes de caminar hacía ella y cuando estuvo a su altura esta lo siguió hacía un lugar en donde no podíamos verlos.

-Vamos- dijo Rei y digo no esta de más decir que nos sorprendió a Max y a mi, no pensé que Rei fuera del tipo de los chismosos. Creo que pudo saber que el americano y yo pensamos lo mismo porque nos volteo a ver enojado

-No me gusta espiar a la gente, pero simplemente… esto me da un mal presentimiento y pienso que la respuesta a todo esto esta más cerca de lo que creemos-

De ja vú. Pero Rei dio en el clavo, y si Takao nos va a dejar en suspenso por tanto tiempo simplemente nos va a volver locos. Siendo así Rei, Max y yo nos adentramos a la casa y nos colocamos en la puerta que da al pasillo que guía al dojo. La abrimos un poco para ver la escena y debo agradecerle a alguien que podíamos escuchar si es que decían algo. Debo agregar que me sentía muy raro en esta situación tan penosa, yo, espiando a Takao, ni en mis sueños más locos lo habría pensado, pero era necesario.

La escena frente a nosotros era algo desoladora. NINGUNO DE LOS DOS HABLABA, y no se miraban a los ojos. Era desesperante.

-Takao yo… lo siento mucho en verdad- al fin hablo la chica. Takao la miró un momento y después le sonrió con… ¿ternura?

-Esta bien- dijo el chico y fue tan rápido el momento en que la sonrisa de "ternura" se hizo visible, como el momento en que desapareció y dando pie a que el chico bajara la mirada con ojos cerrados. Después dijeron algo que no oímos con claridad, pero al parecer perturbo a Takao.

-Anímate- dijo la chica sonriéndole y posando una mano en el brazo de Kinomiya

-No es gracioso- dijo el mirándola dolido. ¿Por qué esto me parece tan extraño? Quiero saber que pasa, pero pareciera que hablan en clave.

La chica lo miro tristemente y bajo la mirada un momento para después subirla con ojos llorosos.

-Tengo miedo de no estar contigo- dijo ella

Ok, soy muy inteligente, si es la razón para que Takao no fuera al campeonato.

Al comentario de la chica Takao se apresuró a abrazarla fuertemente, abrazo que ella respondió.

-Nena eso no pasará nunca, no lo permitiré- dijo el al borde del llanto.

No puedo ver más esto.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacía la sala en donde me senté en un sillón.

Es que simplemente no puedo creerlo, cambio el beyblade por una chica, cambio a sus amigos por una chica, ¡cambio mis esperanzas de vencerlo por una chica! Ok pienso que estoy siendo muy egoísta pero simplemente no lo puedo aceptar, el tiene todo el derecho de tener novia, eso no me concierne, pero si esa novia afecta su carrera del beyblade eso si que me concierne.

-Vaya, creo que ahora sabemos el porque de todo- dijo Max llegando con Rei y sentándose en un sillón

-Así es Maxie- dijo Rei con semblante confundido

-Pero es que simplemente no puedo creer que sea así, digo, cambio de amores totalmente-

El chico ojiazul piensa igual que yo, aunque yo no lo hubiera dicho tan novelísticamente.

Y aquí viene el enamorado.

Takao entro a la casa, al parecer su novia ya se había marchado, así que me levante dispuesto a hacerle saber lo que pensaba. Me pare en el pasillo y lo vi venir. Rei y Max parecían saber lo que iba a hacer y por un momento pensé que me detendrían pero no fue así, creo que están tan molestos como yo.

-Bien creo que ahora si puedes…- fui interrumpido por mi sorpresa, ya que Takao paso a mi lado sin inmutarse de mi presencia, con la cabeza baja y su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

-¡Te estoy hablando!- alce la voz enfadado, ¿quién se creía para evadirme de esa manera? Pero no recibí respuesta y vi como el dueño de Dragoon entraba a la cocina. Voltee a ver a Max y a Rei que estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo, y sin pensarlo dos veces nos dirigimos a la cocina y lo que vimos fue algo bastante triste, mis ojos simplemente no podían estar más abiertos.

Ahí en medio de la cocina se encontraba Takao de cuclillas, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa escondiendo su cabeza un poco, pero no por eso no me di cuenta de las gruesas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Sus sollozos eran pequeños y repetidos. Nunca había visto a Takao llorar así, solo algunas lágrimas cuando hirieron a Rei en el primer campeonato que competimos juntos, o cuando los rete en el lago Baikal (N/A: ¿Asi se escribe? Sorry realmente no se), pero nunca en mi vida lo había visto llorar con tal tristeza, con ese sentimiento de infelicidad tan grande.

Lentamente aleje un poco a Rei y a Max y cerré la puerta, el chico se merecía privacidad.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que el abuelo llegara y preguntara donde se encontraba Takao, y después de decirle puso una mirada triste.

-Bueno, ya se ha hecho algo tarde, creo que sería bueno que se quedaran aquí esta noche, de todas maneras si planeaban ir a un hotel no los hubiera dejado, así que pondré los futones en el dojo- dijo el abuelo mientras se encaminaba al dojo

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Rei siguiéndolo

En sala quedamos Max y yo pensativos.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que haremos?- dijo Max dejándose caer en un sillón

-Pues tendremos que esperar hasta mañana- dije apoyándome contra la pared con los brazos cruzados

-Si eso lo se, me refiero a que ahora que haremos con Takao, digo debe tener una muy buena razón para estar así- dijo Max mirándome preocupado

-Pues, nos quedaremos a apoyarlo- dije cerrando los ojos

Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo para mi después de eso, así que abrí los ojos y vi como Max me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, a esto alce una ceja de confusión

-Vaya al fin Kai Hiwatari se ha ablandado un poco a sus amigos- dijo sonriéndome ampliamente. A esto no pude evitar sonrojarme, y así sintiendo ese calor en mis mejillas cerré los ojos

-Vamos baka- dije disponiéndome a ir al dojo a ayudarle al abuelo y a Rei, Max venía detrás de mí hasta que, ya estando en el pasillo, me detuve y voltee a ver en dirección a la cocina, Max se detuvo a mi lado, mirando también.

-Vamos- me dijo después comenzando a caminar, yo lo seguí.

Después de un rato de hablar un poco apagamos la luz y nos metimos a los futones a dormir, pero yo no podía conciliar el sueño. Simplemente me afecto demasiado ver a mi mejor amigo así… esperen… ¿eso lo dije yo?... Si estar con ellos me hizo daño y bueno como tal, ahora soy capaz de aceptarlo, Tyson es mi mejor amigo, me cuesta trabajo aceptar que ese chico alegre, fuerte, el que debería estar consolando a alguien más y no sufriendo, este así, desmoronado.

Ya no aguanté más así que me levante del futon y salí del dojo. Afuera la noche era algo fresca, pero no importaba pues de hecho yo tenía algo de calor debajo de tantas sabanas.

Camine un poco por el pasillo y me detuve justo enfrente de la puerta de la cocina. Estuve mirándola fijamente por un rato antes de abrirla. Adentro estaba Takao dormido en la mesa, lo más obvio era que después de haber llorado tanto se durmiera inmediatamente, sus ojos estarían cansados además de hinchados.

Entre y mirándolo fijamente por unos momentos decidí que no podía dormir cómodo así, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, no había visto la hora que era, así que lo tome de los brazos y después de unos movimientos ágiles de mi parte (N/A: presumidillo XDD) lo cargue en mi espalda y lo lleve a su cuarto donde lo coloque en la cama y lo tapé con las sabanas.

Si sus ojos eran dos grandes foquitos rojos. Estuve ahí mirándolo un momento, recordando todos los momentos en que el tenía esa sonrisita que me desquiciaba, pero que llegue a apreciar, los momentos en que sin dudarlo me ayudaba a seguir adelante.

When the tears come streaming down your face

(Cuando las lágrimas bajen por tu cara)  
When you lose something you can't replace

(Cuando pierdas algo que no puedes reemplazar)  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste

(Cuando ames a alguien y se desperdicie)  
Could it be worse?

(¿Podría ser peor?)

Fue entonces cuando oí un sollozo muy leve y mire como las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en los ojos cerrados de Takao.

-Kaoru- lo oí decir en sus sueños. Así que ese era el nombre de la chica.

Vi como sus manos empezaron a apretar las sabanas y las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

High up above or down below

(Muy arriba o muy abajo)  
When you're too in love to let it go

(Cuando estas muy enamorado para dejarlo ir)  
If you never try you'll never know

(Si nunca lo intentas nunca lo sabrás)  
Just what you're worth

(Simplemente lo mucho que vales)

Lo he decidido. Si, yo, Kai Hiwatari tengo una gran deuda con este chico, una deuda que debe ser pagada, pero no por sentirme obligado, sino porque era necesario ver su sonrisa de nuevo, porque quería ver a mi amigo de nuevo, porque tenía que hacerlo simplemente.

Y ahora que así es estoy dispuesto a pasar por lo que sea que tenga que pasar para lograrlo. Soy de las personas que no dejan las cosas a un lado sin haberlas terminado primero, y que no descansan hasta cumplir su cometido, y así será esta vez nuevamente.

Lights will guide you home

(Las luces te guiarán a casa)  
And ignite your bones

(Y encenderán tus huesos)  
And I will try to fix you

(Y yo intentaré repararte)

Fue así que con ese pensamiento salí del cuarto silenciosamente y me dirigí al dojo. Me metí en las sabanas de nuevo y me acosté recargando mi cabeza en mis brazos detrás de esta y mirando el techo. Espero ser de ayuda, pues no estoy acostumbrado a esto.

Continuará…

Por favor lean y dejen review! Matta ne-nanoda!


End file.
